


从药开始

by iceysparkling



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Bottom Dean Winchester/Top Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester First Time Having Sex, Dubious Consent, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:00:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27192791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iceysparkling/pseuds/iceysparkling
Summary: 春药+First time+双向暗恋
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	从药开始

就像他们曾经到过的许多酒吧，这里灯光昏暗暧昧，烟雾缭绕，女人廉价的香水与烟酒味混杂，台球桌上留着擦不掉的斑驳污迹。

Dean在这种地方倒是如鱼得水，他刚用精湛的球技痛宰了一群自以为是的小子，手夹一叠刚赢到的钞票冲Sam得意洋洋地挤眉弄眼。一个火辣的大胸脯金发妞端着酒杯走过来勾搭他，Dean露出一个泡妞惯用的笑容，扭头和金发妞调起情来。

Sam皱了下眉，埋头喝自己手中的啤酒，试图忽视掉涌上心头的烦躁。

有一类人天生就吸引所有人的目光，当他们露出充满自信而桀骜不驯地微笑时，散发的魅力会让人觉得这就是上帝的宠儿，而Dean无疑是这之中的佼佼者。就像现在，当Dean和面前的金发尤物喝酒调笑时，酒吧里的许多女人依然在关注着他，随时准备伺机替换那女人的位置，甚至还有一些男人的视线穿过昏暗和烟雾远远地落在他的身上，带着下流的欲求。

而每当此时Sam只想把这些视线撕碎，推开碍事的女人，把Dean藏到一个只有自己知道的地方。心中有一个声音在咆哮，Dean是我的。但是更多的理智将这个声音压制下来，作为一个弟弟，仅仅是作为一个弟弟，Sam没有任何理由去阻止Dean的泡妞和性爱。

Sam痛恨自己的理智，却不得不去遵循。有些东西一旦被打破，就再也回不去了，无论后果有多糟。所以他只能看着Dean为了那个女人颇有男子气概地干掉摆在面前的啤酒，而后冲自己打了个手势，搂着女人的细腰向酒吧外走去。

好吧，今晚又是Sam一个人回去了。

喝掉杯中最后一点啤酒，Sam毫无兴趣地挡掉几个前来邀请的女人，劣质的化妆品味刺入他的鼻腔，难闻得让人心烦。他起身穿过随摇滚乐狂乱扭动的人群，然而在走到门口时，隐隐约约地有谈论声从嘈杂中飘到他的耳朵里。

“……看到今晚新来的那个小子了吗？他让刀疤乔治在台球桌上输得落花流水，等会乔治会整死他的，这下够他好受了……”

Sam停下脚步，想起Dean今晚的手下败将中有个脸上划着刀疤的男人，看起来像是那群混混的首领。

“可不是嘛，那小子刚才被乔治的婊子勾出去了，肯定不会想到乔治在外面等着呢。”

“可怜的新人，不知道刀疤乔治的钱不能赢，而且他又长成那样子……乔治刚好喜欢那类型。”

“他看起来蛮难搞定的，不过他的酒恐怕早被那婊子下药了。”

“是啊，药还是新货呢……想象那种人会摆出怎样淫荡的样子，真让人兴奋，哈哈……”

交谈的两个男人交换一个猥琐的眼神，幸灾乐祸地笑了起来，突然又止住了声——Sam冲上前粗暴地提起其中一人的衣领，几乎快把那人提离了地面，声音粗哑地问：“他们在哪？”

“什，什么？”那人看起来惊慌失措，徒劳地挣扎想逃脱。

“你们刚才说的那些。”Sam狠狠地瞪着他，语气里充满威胁，在他面前晃着拳头。

“在……在酒吧右边的小巷，乔治一般都在那！”被提起领子的男人一脸吓呆的表情，勉强伸出手臂指示方向。

“操。”Sam随手把男人扔在地上，发出碰的一声巨响，人群顿时有一些骚动，但Sam没有在意，他用最快的速度分开人群冲向门口，牙关因为焦虑而紧咬。

该死的。

Sam只希望自己能再快一点，去Dean身边。

#

酒吧外的小巷昏暗偏僻，基本上没啥人路过，是个情侣打野战的好地方……也是围人斗殴的好地方。

当Sam来到巷内时，这里汇聚了六七个男人，大多是今晚台球桌上败在Dean手下的那些，皮革金属打扮的流里流气，最前面的那个肌肉男脸上划了一笔丑陋狰狞的刀疤。

在他们的包围圈缝隙中，Sam看到了他的Dean。

Dean独自一人与混混们对峙着，背后是高大的墙壁。他全身紧绷微向前倾，眼里闪烁着疯狂和愤怒，像一头落入绝境的孤狼，随时准备发起进攻。在他的脚下，躺着好几个鼻青脸肿，蜷成一团痛苦呻吟的男人，这让其余的混混蠢蠢欲动却不敢上前。

但是Sam看得出来，他快到极限了。Dean急促地喘气，脸色不正常地潮红，握拳的双手轻微地颤抖着，脚下虚浮，尽管表面上依然强悍，但现在Dean无疑正在艰难地抵抗着开始起作用的药性。

Sam不敢想象如果再晚来一点，晚来一点点，他将会怎样后悔终生。

“Dean！”Sam的吼叫让Dean抬起了头，也让逐步向他逼近的男人们转头看过来。

Sam没有给他们反应的时间。

他的拳头在下一瞬间毫不留余力地亲吻上那些脑子里装满狗屎的废渣们。

最终，巷子里站着的只剩下Sam一人，先前的混混们躺在肮脏的地面上只有出气的份。Sam无视他们，跨过蠕动的躯体急切地来到Dean的身边。

自从看到sam的那一刻，Dean就下意识地放松下来，无力地靠在墙上，垂下头闭上眼睛，忍耐着体内难受的躁动，直到打斗声结束，有人接近他，才抬起头望过去：“Sam……”Dean的声音沙哑而虚弱。

“天哪，Dean。”Sam扶起浑身无力的Dean，触及的皮肤温度高得让Sam差点跳起来，“你还好吗？来吧，伙计，坚持住，我们回去。”

Dean疲惫地点点头，一手撑着墙壁好方便Sam把自己的手臂架在肩膀上，一股股热流灼烧着大脑，在体内横冲直撞得不到宣泄，充血的欲望在牛仔裤的禁锢下挣扎，衣物的摩擦被敏感的皮肤放大数百倍，他咬住嘴唇防止自己脱口而出的呻吟。

妈的。他微微阖上眼睛，模模糊糊地回想自己可能是何时被下药的。这回脸算是丢大了，见鬼的女人。

Sam搀扶着Dean从小巷的黑暗中逐步走向路口的光明，他们的影子在遥远的灯光下投在巷内的一片狼藉中。

#

偶尔夹杂微弱呻吟的喘息不断地从Dean的嘴里流泻出，飘到Sam的耳朵里。

Sam紧握方向盘，驾驶Impala飞驰在路上。他不时关心而焦虑地瞟一眼旁边副驾座上的Dean，他老哥的状况显然不是那么好。Dean整个人瘫在座位上，眼睛半眯着，脸上红晕更盛，他似乎觉得通气不顺，一只手徒劳地拉扯自己T恤的领口，另一只手伸到下面……Sam视线下移，额，另一只手不断地缓慢摩擦着Dean牛仔裤下隆起的小帐篷，并抓挠着想解开拉链，不过看上去并不成功。

上帝。Sam在心里无助地呻吟，视线从座位上难耐扭动的Dean身上收回来。路边的灯光不断从车窗闪过，寂静的车厢充满了Dean粗重的呼吸而显得狭小逼仄。

Sam紧抿嘴巴，脚踩油门，Impala在黑夜中发出轰鸣，红色的尾灯划出优美的痕迹。他得快点把这样的Dean安全送回旅馆，如果Dean清醒后发现Sam没能阻止自己在车里射出来的话……毫无疑问，Sam将会死得有点惨。

所幸的是，回旅馆的路程并非遥远，Sam将Impala停入旅馆外简陋的停车场，下车打开Dean的车门，半拉半抱地把软绵绵的Dean从座位上弄出来。Dean皱起眉头，无意识地扭动身体抗拒着他，Sam费力地固定他的手，在他的耳边提醒：

“Dean，别闹，是我，Sam。”

“……Sammy？”Dean停下轻微的挣扎，从喉间咕哝道，声音柔软像是猫的呼噜。他抬头费劲地望向Sam，眨了下眼睛，似乎要清醒一点，这下乖乖地让Sam架起自己。

Sam呼了口气，肩膀承受着Dean的重量向房间移去，他以为麻烦事该结束了，有吗？当然没有。

下一秒，湿热的呼吸袭上Sam的后颈，紧跟着是柔软的触感。

“Dean！”Sam低吼道，身体瑟缩了一下。

“姆伊。”Dean发出无意义的哼哼声，依然亲昵地蹭着Sam的脖子，像是一只觅食的小狗。

Sam开始头疼，他告诉自己得坚持住，忽视Dean的干扰，尽管很难，因为Dean温暖的嘴唇将一股电流从后颈直直地送往他的阴茎上，那家伙正在不安分地在裤子里兴奋着。

更别提现在Dean还用上了湿滑的舌头，噢，这混蛋。

这绝对是Sam一生中过得最漫长的几分钟，当Sam最终掏出钥匙打开房门把Dean费劲地安置上床时，他真的感觉如释重负。不过别高兴太早，因为接下来，Sam发现他得面对一个药性正发，欲火中烧，毫无自我保护能力的Dean。

Dean闭着眼睛，微皱起眉头，不断地舔着自己的嘴唇。他的手游走在自己的身上，胯部不停地磨蹭着床单，身上的衣服早就被他弄得皱巴巴的，露出下面的大片皮肤，就只差没脱下来了。喘息，呻吟，浓浓的性爱气息在空气中弥漫，Sam的瞳孔微微收紧，他的喉咙干涩，艰难地吞咽。

老天，你确定这不是Sam的一个春梦突然来到现实？

Sam为眼前的“现实版春梦”呆了几秒钟，猛的回过神来意识到现实状况，他居然还有闲情对着发情的老哥发呆！很明显，Dean需要的是找个人帮他解火，而现在招一个陌生妓女和Dean做爱的话，Sam怎么可能放心的了。因为这样的Dean，浑身无力意识模糊，连一个小孩都可以轻而易举地杀死他，万一出个什么事……

一个可能的方法击中Sam的脑袋，让他顿感一阵眩晕。或许，他可以，可以……Sam凝视Dean通红的脸庞，手心里全是汗。

在懵懵懂懂的青春期，Sam就第一次意识到自己对哥哥的渴望，从一个睡梦中突然惊醒，裤子被精液弄脏的夜晚开始。那时Dean戏弄地说Sam终于长大了，但没有人知道，Sam梦中出现的脸庞不是AV女星，而是朝夕相处的Dean。

他的亲生哥哥，愿意奉献一切保护他的Dean。

那晚以后，Sam查询了什么叫做兄弟乱伦，并把一个黑暗的秘密小心翼翼地揣在心底。很多次，他和女孩做爱时，会想起Dean柔软的嘴唇，Dean的绿色眼睛，甚至在高潮时，不得不闭紧嘴巴以防自己叫出Dean的名字。

渴望逐年增长，嫉妒也随之增加，Dean在出去寻乐子的时候并没有注意到身后那双隐藏愤怒和欲望的眼睛在凝视自己。Dean回来时身上的香水味和口红印会让Sam对Dean的占有欲和那些女人的嫉妒疯狂膨胀，推着Sam一步一步挪向临界点。

然后脑中警铃大作，在一切都还没有无法挽回之前把Sam从压倒Dean的悬崖边拉回来。

Sam不想强迫Dean。如果有一天他真的把Dean压在旅馆简陋的床上慢慢亲吻，或是在Impala的后座中让Dean骑着他，那么Dean一定得是完全接受了他。

Sam渴望Dean，不仅仅是身体，他希望Dean的眼里只有他，Dean高潮时呢喃的名字只能是他的。

然而Sam从来没有想过这样的状况：Dean躺在他面前，意识在欲海中沉浮，浑身发软毫无防备之力，只要Sam肯，就可以把多年的美梦变成现实。

有个词叫什么来着——喔，趁人之危。Sam只是个恋兄的乱伦俱乐部会员，而不是一个他妈的迷奸犯。

只是Sam，Dean就在这里，唾手可得，你有那么大的毅力在等了那么多年后让如此大好的机会白白溜走嘛？

Sam犹豫，理智和欲望在脑子里正展开一场激烈的拉锯战，吵吵嚷嚷让他简直无法思考，只能遵循本能俯下身向Dean伸出手，欲望在得意地狂笑而理智又蹦又跳地吼着“这是不对的！”

突然，一只高温汗湿的手抓住了Sam的手腕，那是Dean的手。

Sam吓了一跳，以为Dean发现了自己的意图，下意识地抽回手。然而出乎他意料的是，Dean甚至没有睁开眼睛，看上去依然意识模糊只是本能地抓住靠近自己的东西。

Dean抓紧Sam的手腕不让他离开，脸上露出迷茫无助的哀求神情，沙哑地低语着：“别走……”

他甚至不知道自己在对谁说这句话。Sam想，看着Dean无意识的可怜巴巴的表情，胃因愧疚而绞紧。

但是Sam并没有足够的时间去想，因为Dean的另外一只手环过Sam的后颈，然后看上去用了全身的力气揽下Sam的头，吻了他。

Sam一个不稳，差点整个跌在Dean身上。然而他并没有太过在意，因为Dean的嘴唇压着他的，Dean的勃起顶着他的，Dean的身体是那么的火热性感而此刻就在他的怀中。

一切来得太过突然，Sam的思想还被震惊和一些窃喜所占据，而他的阴茎倒是对此反应强烈，迅速地整装待发了。

警铃在脑中响到最大值，当Dean的舌头热情地伸入Sam的嘴里时，那玩意“啪”地一声崩断了。

在理智堙没前，Sam心中浮现的最后一个念头是：

对不起，Dean。

然后他按着Dean的后脑，狠狠地回吻过去。

#

这已经不能算传统意义上的美梦成真，因为活生生的现实火辣得超越了Sam曾经的性幻想。

Dean整个人都贴上Sam的身体，在Sam的怀里急切地扭动着，嘴唇执着地追随Sam的，柔软的舌头在Sam嘴里调皮地四处煽风点火，Sam逮住它，狠狠地吮吸碾压，直到他们不得不分开来获取氧气。

Dean皱起眉头，为Sam嘴唇的短暂撤除而不满地哼哼，他弓起身追寻Sam的吻，用猫咪舔牛奶的方式一下一下地，湿滑灼热地舔着Sam的下巴，好像他嘴唇离开了Sam的身体就无法存活。

“Dean……”Sam抵着Dean的肌肤呢喃，一切都没有办法停止了，在Dean高热的身体紧贴自己以前，在Dean的双手胡乱地抚摸着自己背部与臀部以前，在Dean坚硬的阴茎隔着牛仔裤磨蹭自己以前，Sam早应该有觉悟。

自从Sam爱上Dean以后，一切都没有办法停止了。

Sam抚摸着Dean被汗水打湿的鬓角，重新含住Dean的下唇，舌头入侵Dean的嘴巴内，翻搅着，粗鲁地扫过每一角落，来不及吞咽的唾液顺着他们的唇角滴落，不过无人注意。Sam腾出一只手顺着Dean的身体向下伸去，不耐烦地两三下解开Dean牛仔裤的拉链，滑入Dean的内裤里。

热，而且湿透了。Dean阴茎顶端吐出来的前液早已将内裤浸湿，那话儿明显已经被禁锢了很久，时刻准备着出来透气。它坚挺而分量不容小视，顺从地贴在Sam的掌心，随着Sam的揉弄而生机勃勃地跳动着，带动Sam身下的躯体一阵震颤。

Sam安抚地吻了吻Dean布满红晕的脸颊，拿出带着Dean体液的手，手忙脚乱地剥下Dean的T恤和裤子，这很难，尽管Dean翻腾着身子看起来想协助他，但很明显是越帮越忙。

当Sam的大手最终毫无阻碍地握住Dean的阴茎时，Dean舒服地眯起了眼睛，喉间滚动出一些模糊的字音，Sam隐约间可以听出是“是的……就是那里……”，他收紧自己的手掌，在Dean灼热丝滑的茎身上快速撸动着，不出所料地听到Dean难耐的呻吟，声线低沉而绵软如云，飘进Sam的耳朵刺激着他的神经。

Dean的胯部向上挺动着，他的双手攀在Sam的背上，使两人的胸膛紧紧相挨，近到可以感受到彼此激烈的心跳，他的呼吸又粗又急，热气直接扑到Sam的耳旁，激起Sam身体里一股股电流。

很快，Dean在Sam手里低吼着释放了，他的身体暂时放松下来，脑袋无力地靠在枕头上偏向一边，胸膛随着高潮后的喘息而上下起伏，但是，这还远远不够。Sam用沾满粘液的手指描绘着Dean射精后疲软的阴茎，它正在药效的作用下渐渐地重新硬挺起来。

Sam欣赏着Dean毫无防备，全裸的躯体，身子后撤一点好脱掉自己的衣物，当他脱下最后的衣服后，Dean的阴茎已经完全硬起来了，在充满情欲气味的空气中颤巍巍地挺立，前液滴落在自己的小腹上和刚溅上去的精液混在一起。

汹涌的性欲又袭击上Dean，迫使他将手伸向自己的下身，开始给自己手淫，不管面前是不是还有他弟在看着。Sam喉头滚动，艰难地注视着Dean那长着老茧，指节修长的漂亮双手在自己的那话上忙活着，不时地揉搓自己的囊袋，让自己的身体随着律动而有节奏地挺动。汗水从Dean结实宽阔的肩膀上流下，汇聚在锁骨上方的凹陷中，闪闪发光，而从阴茎顶端小孔中流下的液体则从Dean的手指间渗出流向大腿之间神秘的缝隙中……

Dean嘴唇微张，喘息就从那里溜出来，偶尔牙齿会轻轻咬住丰润的下唇，留下浅浅的痕迹，他睁大双眼失神地望着房间的某一处，脑袋随着性欲在体内的翻滚而晃动，在某一时刻，Dean的视线扫过Sam，那是魅惑人心的一瞟，绿汪汪的眼睛在卷翘的睫毛下弥漫着水汽，眼神慵懒迷茫，看起来可真是无辜至极。

Sam的阴茎硬得发疼，他觉得自己不能再等了，从杂乱的衣物中掏出保险套和润滑剂（你知道，这种玩意Dean总是随身带的……），将身体重新覆上Dean，手摩挲着Dean光滑结实的肩膀。Dean似乎感受到眼前阴影的到来，或Sam身上的温度，仰起头用一个湿吻堵住Sam的嘴，饥渴地啃咬着Sam的嘴唇。他的双手依然没有离开自己的阴茎，但身体一个劲地向上拱，直到触碰到Sam的肌肤才在唇齿交缠间发出舒适的叹息。

Sam有些霸道地扯开Dean忙活中的两只手，这下可引起Dean的不满了。他撅起嘴唇，含含糊糊地抗议：“……搞什么。混蛋……让我……”不过很快就乖乖地只剩下呻吟了，因为Sam用嘴巴代替了Dean手的位置。

Sam制住Dean四肢的乱动，先伸舌舔了一下Dean水光亮泽的阴茎顶端。望着Dean精神抖擞的欲望，他的口腔内开始汇聚大量的唾液。Sam以前并非没有和男人搞过，（是说跟他搞过的男人都是金色短发还有绿眼睛？喔抱歉，那只是个巧合而已。概率问题）但是从来不会觉得谁的阴茎会跟诱人这词挂起钩来。

不过Dean就可以，他就是那么性感火辣到世界都可以为他颠倒。肉棒坚硬地挺立着忠实地反映主人的欲望，Sam用自己温热的唇舌覆盖它，品尝它，任它在嘴里活力地跳动。Dean发出甜腻的鼻音，腰部向上弓起形成好看的弧度。Sam的手爱抚着Dean的腹股沟和大腿内侧，感受娇嫩皮肤下的温度。

不用急，他有一个晚上的时间好好地品尝Dean，实现多年的幻想，让Dean弧度美好却又倔强的嘴唇里只能发出低沉柔软的呻吟。

至于以后的事情……以后再去想吧。船到桥头自然直，Sam总会有办法的。

Sam埋首于Dean的双腿间，他的嘴巴将Dean的阴茎几乎全部包下——那很困难，Dean的阴茎长而粗大，直直地挺到Sam的喉咙深处，不过当他这样做时，Dean身体激烈的颤动还有急促的抽气声让这一切都值了。Sam吸吮嘴中沉甸甸的那支，然后抬起头吐出头部，嘴唇离开时发出“啵”的轻响，他的舌头坏心眼地戳着顶端的小孔，Dean难耐地向他挺送着自己的胯部。

分开Dean的大腿，Sam的嘴唇滑过阴茎下质感良好的囊袋，来到藏于臀缝深处的小穴。这里颜色干净，羞涩地闭合着——Dean是个直男，没有和男的出去搞过，至少这几年天天和他在一起的Sam没看到过。这说明了Dean后面的第一次依然保留着，Sam一厢情愿地认为这是为他保留的。

毕竟，Dean一整个都是Sam的，就算他们只是兄弟，Sam可以感受到，自己占据着Dean的大部分注意力。

Sam打开润滑剂瓶盖，将冰凉的粘液挤于自己的手心——太多了，他挤得太急躁，多余的润滑剂缓缓滴落到Dean的大腿上。他握起Dean的胯部向上抬，沾满润滑剂的手指轻柔地抚摸按压着紧闭的入口，直到让它湿润柔软起来，Sam瞅着时机将手指探入紧致的甬道中。

Dean发出闷哼，身体猛得弹跳一下，他皱着眉头，脑袋徒劳地偏向一边，Sam能感觉到手掌下的肌肉绷紧——就算身体与意识被药效所控制，Dean的警觉与自我保护机制依然存在着，挣扎着抵抗坚决的侵入，然而，猛烈的春药将他的反抗能力侵蚀得破破烂烂，甚至弄不清究竟哪里出错了，只能睁大迷茫的眼睛，细小地呜咽着，身体无助地蹭着床单蠕动，手松松地攥住身下的被子——一副委屈相。

Sam向前探身，将温柔的吻落于Dean线条硬朗的脸庞，嘴唇轻轻地摩擦Dean发红的耳垂，一遍遍地低喃：“没事的，Dean，我在这里，没事的。”他的手指依然在缓缓地进入Dean灼热的后穴，指尖试探性地旋转勾动，柔软的内壁紧紧地包裹着他的手指。

Dean急促地喘着气，似乎听到了耳边的呢喃，仰起头望向声源处。他的眼睛是五月明朗幽绿的湖水，洗涤一切的坚冰与阴暗，只有一望无际的澄澈。此时此刻，波光粼粼的湖面只倒映着Sam的身影。

他凝视得那么认真，如果不是知道他正被春药灼烧着意识，Sam或许会以为Dean真的在看着自己。

但是总有一天，Sam会让Dean清醒地用那种眼神注视自己。

总有一天。

Sam吻上Dean的眼睑，卷翘的睫毛在他的舌头下颤了颤。Dean闭上眼睛，身体开始慢慢放松，手指在Dean体内的扩展也不再那么艰难，Sam顺势加入第二根手指。

低沉的咕噜声从Dean的喉咙里发出，刚刚放松的内壁抗议性地收缩，紧箍着Sam修长的手指。Sam耐心地开扩，两只手指不停地开合抽动，在娇嫩的肠壁上戳刺探索，直到Dean突然弓起身，战栗着喘息出声。

“舒服吗？”Sam低语，反复按压摩擦那一处。这一次，他用上了三根手指。

Dean的喘息声越来越响，伴随手指在后穴滑动的粘腻水声，在房间里回荡。前列腺被刺激的快感彻底打败了抵抗的本能，Dean在Sam的身下扭动着，甚至开始迎合修长手指的抽插。

是时候了。Sam想。他抽出手指，温暖的穴口收缩着，像是依依不舍地在挽留他。

他将更多的润滑剂抹于自己等待已久的阴茎上，龟头抵着Dean的洞口画圈碾压，最终一点一点地没入炽热的后穴中，撑开紧致的肠壁。进入的过程中Dean倒是安静下来，他像是被哽住了一般，张开嘴大口大口呼吸着，胸膛上下起伏。

那么真实，Sam甚至可以感觉到Dean肠壁下血管的搏动。他托起Dean的膝弯驾到自己的腰上，使Dean的后穴更方便地吞没自己的欲望；他以凌驾的姿势将自己送入Dean的体内，目光久久流连着Dean的身体：汗水打湿Dean的金色短发，沾到Dean颤动的长睫毛上；皮肤下强健的肌肉隆起，却少了几分平日里的硬气，多了几分柔韧与顺从；挺立的乳头，紧实的小腹，坚硬的欲望吐着浊液……这是Sam日夜肖想的身体啊，此刻就在自己的怀里。

他的哥哥，如猎豹一般漂亮强壮，从来不会流露出软弱与服输，现在被剥下层层伪装与防备，在Sam面前展露出柔软与顺服。Dean的呻吟带着浓浓的鼻音，那是Sam从没听过的，比Dean平时的声音更加柔软与喑哑，甜腻地拨动Sam的神经。

Sam的眼睛几乎暗成一片黑色，他不稳地喘息着，握住Dean的腰部向前挺进。想要彻底地占有Dean，然而他哥哥少见的像小动物般的无助却让他想好好地疼爱。欲望侵入甬道深处，与肠壁摩擦发出令人脸红的声音，Sam推送身体，直到自己的阴囊贴到了Dean的屁股。

他停下一瞬。Dean紧张皱起的眉头为这短暂的停顿而稍稍松开，却被随之而来地狂野律动弄得呼吸凌乱。

Sam俯身压下来，不断吻着Dean肩膀和锁骨的肌肤，在上面留下一串红色的吻痕。他的嘴唇来到Dean的胸前，含住左侧的乳头，饥渴地吮吸着。激烈的冲撞一刻未停，Dean的肠壁挤压着他，烧灼着他，让Sam根本没法减缓速度。这是极乐，这是天堂，Sam的理智在其中灰飞烟灭。

龟头不断地在肠壁上那特殊的一处掠擦挤压，Dean的身体随之颤抖，他的腰腹不自觉地扭动着迎合Sam的进攻，手无力地环住Sam的后颈。他断断续续地低吟，在快感的冲击下甚至发出不知是呻吟还是啜泣的破碎声音。Sam看到那失神的绿色双眸中水光流转，睫毛投下弯月样的阴影，汗水勾勒出流畅的肌肉线条，随着自己的动作而晃动。

真漂亮。

他的动作越发粗鲁和嚣张，每一次都整根退出只剩下龟头含在入口，而后大力撞入紧致的最深处。他无法抑制自己重新吻上Dean微张的嘴唇，舌头和着下体律动的节奏在Dean嘴里搅动。

Dean胡乱地回应着，唇齿濡湿相交，炽热的呼吸喷在彼此的口鼻间，无法分清是谁的喘息声。环在Sam后颈的双手更加用力，Dean的肌肉紧绷，腰背弓起几乎离开床垫，他在Sam的亲吻中低吼着，再次高潮，甚至没有触碰过自己的阴茎。

紧紧含住Sam阴茎的后穴在Dean高潮时疯狂收缩，极致的快感冲上脑门，让Sam脑中一片空白，只能在温暖中用力冲刺，直到跨越欲望的边缘，喷发在Dean体内。

高潮的浪花冲刷过Sam的全身，他满足地呻吟，下意识地在蠕动的甬道内磨蹭自己半软的阴茎。他与Dean交换一个慵懒的吻，并轻柔地拔出自己的阴茎，龟头离开穴口时发出水声，Dean模糊地唔了一声。

Dean的滋味比想象中好太多了，如毒药一般沁入骨髓。Sam并不意外自己的欲望再次充盈——事实上，从Dean主动吻上他开始，他的阴茎就没完全软下去过。第一次那么宝贵，长夜漫漫，何必着急？

Sam一手将Dean的脑袋环入自己的臂弯中，亲昵地用鼻尖和嘴唇勾勒Dean英俊的脸部轮廓，一手伸下去握住Dean黏糊糊湿哒哒的阴茎，滑动两下，很快就得到Dean身体诚实的回应。手中之物肿胀起来，紧贴Sam的手掌挺立，讨好地磨蹭着。

Dean发出绵长的呻吟，双手无意识地摩挲Sam的颈背。被操过的他十分柔顺，臀部贴近Sam缓缓地挺动，在那双大手里抽送自己的欲望。他的脸埋入Sam的颈项，小口地亲吻那里的皮肤，睫毛划得Sam有点痒。

Sam松开手，得来Dean一个疑惑的咕噜。他安慰地亲亲Dean的嘴唇，扳着Dean的肩膀把他哥翻了过来。Dean顺从地趴伏在他的面前，脊背上优美的肌理线条一览无余，上面甚至有几点暗金色的雀斑，随着肌肉的隆起而晃动。

Sam一口咬住Dean后肩上的雀斑，感受唇齿下Dean身体的震颤。他松开口，舔了舔刚刚制造出来的牙印。他的嘴唇一路向下，在Dean背部的凹陷处徘徊，不时亲吻饱满的臀部；他的双手在Dean敏感的腰侧和小腹上游移，最终包围Dean的阴茎。

Dean的脑袋蹭着枕头，在柔软的布料中传出闷闷的呻吟。Sam将他的屁股抬高，扳开非常有质感的臀瓣，将自己的阴茎再次送入Dean火热的体内。

经过第一次的开扩后，Dean的后穴并不像原先那样干涩，湿滑柔软，热情地接受他，Sam甚至可以听见自己阴茎挤压肠道中粘液的声音。他双手握住Dean的胯骨，粗重地喘息着，开始又一轮的冲刺。

从这个角度看过去，Dean的背部曲线非常漂亮，流畅而有力；他的右肩下有一个还未褪去的伤疤，是上次对付狼人时弄出来的，那个伤疤使Dean的身体多了几分凌厉，却有一种奇特的和谐；而视线向下走，则是Dean挺翘的屁股，中间那处温暖柔软之地正含着自己。Sam可以清楚地看到自己的阴茎是怎样进出Dean发红的后穴，怎样在短暂抽出时带出一大片精液和润滑剂的混合物，而后在这些液体的润滑下冲撞进去，肉体与肉体的碰撞发出响亮的声响。

那里一点也不像平日里硬气而极富攻击性的Dean，那么地顺服，那么地饥渴，蠕动着接受Sam。

尝过甜头的Dean不再僵硬紧张，他跪伏在床，身体随着Sam抽送的节奏而晃动，性器摩擦着床单，在上面留下湿漉漉的痕迹。他主动扭腰迎合Sam，每一次Sam往前顶时就向后送着屁股。他的嘴里小声念叨着什么，当Sam俯下身才听清Dean的要求：

“重点。”

而Sam满足了他。

Sam的呼吸粗粝，加大了冲撞的力度，旅馆简陋的床在两人剧烈的运动下发出咯吱咯吱的声音，仿佛下一秒就要散架了。Sam的手紧紧地掐在Dean的胯骨旁，明天起来的时候那里肯定会出现淤青，但Sam没法去管那些，他只想将自己送入Dean紧致的小穴，其他事情都统统靠边站。

Dean的低吟充满了媚意，他的耳垂红透了。Sam忍不住上前含住它，用牙齿轻轻碾压。他的手放开Dean的胯骨撑在床垫上，另一只手握紧Dean的分身，套弄起来。Dean甩起头，发出被呛着一般的呜咽，他转过头寻找啃咬自己耳垂的嘴唇，就着跪伏的姿势和Sam接起吻来。

他们同时到达高潮。

Sam伏在Dean的背上急促地喘气，而Dean如果没有他手的支撑，估计软得直接瘫进床被里了。他动了动身体，从Dean身上翻了下来。Dean依然没有动作，失神地趴伏在床上，头埋在自己的双臂里，缓缓地调整呼吸。

Sam将他拉到自己的身上趴着，方便自己抚摸Dean汗津津的背部凹陷和饱满的臀部。

“Dean，Dean。”Sam如耳语般低喃，“我真希望你是清醒地接受我。”他的手指插进Dean暗金色的短发中，爱惜地揉搓着。

“可是，如果你是清醒的，甚至都不会允许我碰你一下，对吧？”一声苦笑。

而Dean只是趴在Sam的胸膛上，歪着脑袋，绿眼睛透过睫毛望着他，看样子意识依然不清醒。看着难得像小动物一样乖巧的Dean，Sam叹了口气，抚上Dean的脸庞，撑起身吻住他。

Dean眯起眼睛，满足地用舌头舔着Sam的嘴唇。他在Sam身上轻轻地蠕动，起初Sam并没有注意，直到Dean开始直接摩蹭两人的性器，这才发现他哥又硬了。

“Dean！”Sam有些苦笑不得地喊他哥的名字。不得不佩服这种春药药效的持久，要知道Dean已经射了三次，却依然不知疲惫地诱惑Sam。

“唔？”Dean无辜地冲他眨了眨眼睛，像个小狗似的把头低下来拱着Sam的脖颈，他直挺的鼻尖抽动，仿佛在嗅Sam的气味；而身下，Dean摆动胯部的动作越来越大，两根敏感的阴茎互相触碰在一起摩擦，使两人都发出低吟。

Dean绝对是个专门引诱他的魔鬼。Sam粗喘着想，他握住身上人的腰侧，把Dean的身体稍稍提起来，对准自己的阴茎放下去。Dean的后穴逐渐吞没坚硬的肉棒，一些Sam早先射进去的精液顺着穴口流了出来，打湿了两人的大腿。

Dean呻吟着，无意识地扭动身体，覆盖在肌肤上的薄汗让Sam一不小心没有抓住他，失去平衡的后果是Dean狠狠地跌坐到Sam的阴茎上，龟头一口气撑开内壁冲到了最深处。

Sam倒吸一口气，差点就这样射出来。而Dean的嘴中传出一声临近哭泣的惊喘，身体弓成一个好看的弧形，Sam几乎可以看到Dean眼里蕴含着的水汽。

他开始向上挺动身体，不像之前那么粗鲁和凶狠，而是缓慢的，充满怜爱的。骑乘的体位使Sam无比深入，每一次顶弄，龟头都重重地碾压在Dean的前列腺上，使Dean仰起头，张着嘴，被顶得几乎无法呼吸。他的身体随着Sam的动作而上下起伏，若不是双手还撑着Sam的肩膀，恐怕早已软在Sam的怀里了。

Sam抚摸着Dean的小腿，并顺着膝盖往上。Dean平时有点小罗圈，但充满了破坏力和爆发力，有时看着Dean被牛仔裤紧紧包裹的双腿，Sam就会想象这双腿骑着自己，就像这样，只能跟着Sam的节奏来，只能被Sam所掌控。他的手来到两人交接的地方，用手指勾勒出Dean被撑开的后穴，甚至逗弄一般想试着把手指和阴茎一起塞入温暖之处。

Dean闷哼一声，他的身体颤抖着，眼角因为快感而沁出一点晶莹的泪水。Sam温柔地舔掉那一点湿润，亲吻Dean的眼睑，鼻子，嘴唇。就算现在的Dean听不懂，他依然忍不住一遍一遍地诉说：“我爱你，Dean，我爱你……”

Dean因为Sam舌头的到来而闭上眼睛，睫毛颤动着。当他再次睁开眼睛望过来时，Sam几乎停止了呼吸。

又是那种眼神。

纯净的，没有一丝阴影。绿色的宝石中反射着光明，那里是爱恋，是依恋，是一切美好的情感。Dean在起伏中专注地凝视Sam，仿佛世上除此之外没有任何值得关注的东西。

“老天……”Sam呻吟着，这样的眼神会让他觉得自己是被Dean深爱着，但是他知道，这只是自欺欺人。

“Dean，别这样看我。”Sam请求，他刚想用手将Dean的眼睛挡住，却听到Dean含糊的呢喃。

“Sammy？”

什么？Sam僵住一刻，无法相信自己的耳朵。他紧紧地盯着Dean，和他哥的视线对到一起。Dean的表情迷离，脸颊泛起绯红，然而让Sam颤抖的眼睛依然凝视着他。Dean自己加快起伏的动作，俯下身胡乱地亲吻Sam的嘴唇，他不停地低喃：“Sam——Sammy——”

Sam的脑袋里像是炸开一般，他无法抑制住自己，猛的将Dean紧紧地抱入怀中，下身因为激动而狠狠挺动，直到两人都颤栗着射出。

Dean软绵绵地躺在他的怀里，他的胸膛贴着Sam的。没有人说话，房间里只有一片寂静。在呼吸交融间，可以清楚地感觉到彼此有力的心跳。

砰通，砰通。

Sam亲吻着Dean汗湿的额角，心里充满爱意和欢欣。

在防备被层层剥离时，Dean的最深处是Sam。当那双绿色的眼睛凝视着Sam，当那柔软的嘴唇念着Sam的名字时，他不再对未来感到迷茫焦虑了。

关于爱恋的一切，将从此开始。

END


End file.
